Thirty Minutes Or It's Free
by chocolatechiplague
Summary: Hiccups job as a pizza delivery boy sends him to the apartment of college broke Jack. Only he is an hour late. There has to be some way the freckled college student can convince Jack to pay for the pizza and allow Hiccup to keep his job. Right? HiJack. Smut.


**Thirty Minutes Or It's Free**  
**Written by:** Chocolatechiplague  
**Pairing:** HiccupxJack  
**Words:** 4,211

So I started to roleplay as Jack Frost on Tumblr and this came out of it xD Thought I would share here as well as on tumblr. Oh, if any are curious, my URL for the rp blog is guardianoffrost

* * *

Jack fidgeted as he waited for the knock at his door. It was just one of those days where nothing was going right and the only thing that could make it better was grease coated pizza, thick pepperonis, jalapenos, and extra sauce. The extra sauce was most important. Well, that and the thick, pan crust buttered at the edges. It was one of the days that the broke college student brought out all the loose change, turned it into cash at a Coinstar and had ordered the large pizza to fest on while he stared at the large D on the practice exam for one of his classes. And the pizza guy was already twenty minutes late. It was understandable the growing annoyance in Jack, wasn't it? He had scrounged through the college dorm shared center and under the couches and chairs and behind counters for an hour to get the right about of money he needed. It had been horror on his back and now all he wanted was the damn pizza and to go to bed in the small, studio apartment his parents rented for him once he was accepted at the college.

Twenty minutes turned to thirty. Thirty into forty and forty to fifty. It was three minutes to one hour when the knock came. It took exactly three seconds for Jack to throw open the door to the apartment and sneer, mouth open to snap out at the pizza delivery guy only to freeze. There was no way those eyes were natural nor those freckles. Never, had Jack seen as many freckles on someone as this boy before him who was rambling on about traffic and being new and how he had somehow gotten to the other side of town when he had to get gas for the car and that he barely made it within the hour before the pizza was free and would come from his paycheck. Jack didn't care, not one bit, he was far too busy undressing the guy in front of him and questioning how far down those freckles went.

It was when the freckled guy scrunched his nose in what had to be the most attractive way possible and speak did Jack focus back into the world and shook his head to wake from his day dreaming. "Sorry, what did you say?" The male snorted. "I said I know you. We got a class together, actually . . A few classes I think." Jack thought it over, slowly thinking if he remembered auburn hair, freckles and insane green eyes, his hand with the forgotten about test paper in hand moving to scratch his nose. "Do we have Biolog-"

"You failed that test? Seriously?"

Blue eyes widened, quickly tossing the paper aside, not caring it only went a few inches before fluttering to the ground, the graded side face up. "Really? I took that same test and aced it, it was simple and not even the actual final." Alright, cuteness aside, this unknown yet known guy was getting under his skin. A glance to his watch showed those three minutes were over and it had officially been an hour before he was handed his pizza. Without a word, Jack snatched the box from the guys hand, listening to the annoyed sound as Jack gave a wide smirk. "Well fuck me if you are so smart. But there is something I know that you forgot. I get this free after an hour wait. Maybe you should join a business class or something, genius, learn a thing or two about time management."

The door was shut in the surprised delivery boys face. Oh delicious luke warm pizza, into the belly it went, even as Jacks mind wondered to the boys face. He wondered how those freckles would look between his bed sheets. It was the sound of a soft knock and voice going through the door that made Jack pause. "I will do anything. I need the payment, this is my last stop and if I don't then I'm fire. Just . . . Anything." The possibilities, the chances to get what he was day dreaming of. Was it worth giving up the chance of a free meal just to have a single taste? A glance at the pizza then to the door where he could hear impatient murmuring told him that yes, yes it was.

Tugging open the door, the auburn haired boy had already turned to slowly make his way from the apartment complex and to his car, ready to be fired. "What's your name anyways?" Jack grinned at how the other jumped, eyes widen, showing flicks of gold and amber in those green eyes.

"Hiccup Hamish Haddock." Hiccup prepared for the laughter, only to see a scrunched look on the tallers face.

"Your parents basically named you triple H? That's . . . kinda cool, Hiccup. Name's Jack."

Surprise showed on Hiccup's face, eyes widening at the response as jack grinned and leaned against the door frame, crossing his ankles and arms over his chest, over the simple, white t-shirt he wore with tanned cotton pants. "So you said you would do anything right? How far is anything?" A feeling in the pit of Hiccup's stomach told him that Jack didn't have a prank in mind as he seemed to during their classes. What could he normally expect from the class clown? It certainly wasn't the flicker of heat in forever blue eyes. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Hiccup nodded, fingers moving to toy with the edge of his delivery boy hat, pulling it to cover his face a bit more. Jack snorted, reaching out t o grasp hold of the wrist, tugging gently but enough for Hiccup to get the hint to step closer, into the door way as well. Breathing hitched, looking up at blue eyes as pale, slightly chapped lips hovered closer to Hiccup's own.

"I'm . . . I'm not gay."

"Don't care."

Lips pressed together, green eyes were unable to help but slip shut as he returned the kiss, leaning forward to the slightly taller college student, the bag to carry the pizza in dropped to the floor for fingers to curl into white hair that couldn't be natural. Hiccup could feel long fingers slip underneath the edge of his shirt, pressing into soft, freckled skin at Hiccup's side. The need for air strong enough to part lips, breathing slowly against the others. It was the small, teasing flick of Jack's tongue at his bottom lip that pulled Hiccup back, lips parted, his own tongue slipping forward to brush against the teasingly muscle at his lips. Hiccup tightened his grasped at white tresses, tugging Jack further to his level to further the kiss, to press closer, to get more of a taste.

Never would Hiccup thought he would like the taste of pizza and snow together.

Jack was the one to break the kiss, pressing his forehead against Hiccup's after knocking the hat off to the side without a care. "Thought you said you weren't gay." He watched the curve of Hiccup's lips, crooked teeth showing and Jack couldn't think of anything more attractive then this guy. "I figured you could prove me wrong."

That was all of an invitation jack needed to push the male into his apartment and shut the door, leaning in to press their lips together once again, words slipping from the corner of his mouth. "Didn't think you would be delivering me more then pizza." Hiccup rolled his eyes, pushing Jack back who grinned at his pick up line. "How many lines are you going to be using tonight?"

"Many."

" . . . this better be worth it."

Jack simply grinned, moving forward once more to press a kiss to the other males lips, nipping a bit roughly before slowly trailing his mouth from the others down to his neck, licking at the soft skin, gaining a groan from Hiccup. Long fingers slipped to the front of Hiccups shirt, slipping under the fabric and pressing to heated skin, pushing the shirt higher. Taking the hint, Hiccup pulled himself back enough to remove the shirt, the collar stuck for a moment around his ears before Jack snickered and helped to remove it. The grace of a newborn giraffe and Jack more then simply liked it as he returned to his actions of claiming Hiccup's neck, marking the skin. A glance down to the now shirtless Hiccup showed that Jack had been right, those freckles covered more then just a cute face, they coated every inch of the man, something Jack was planning to take his time with and explore every single freckle as he ran his tongue over a collarbone and listened to a small gasp.

Hiccup pushed at Jack's shoulders after removing his hands from the back of the college students shirt, tilting his head back and allowing more access to his neck. Jack was gaining more and more confidence about this, allowing himself to touch a bit more freely, taste further along the auburn haired males skin and enjoy more and more of this. One of Jack's hands slipped down from were it teased a nipple, working at the belt buckle impatiently instead. "J-Jack, wait a minute, just . . . just a minute." Hiccup gasped out as the belt was undone, fingers pulling at the button of his jeans, the mouth once at his neck having lowered enough to flick a tongue at a pale nipple without a care. "I'm . . . not doing this standing up!" Jack snorted, rolling blue eyes before his hands slipped to grasp both of Hiccup's hips, pushing him back towards the wall of the studio apartment, grinning. "Alright, I stand and you just go along for the ride." The promise silently made was enough for Hiccup to shiver.

Once more, fingers were at his jeans, pushing the button open and zipper down low. It was as Jack was shifting his focus onto the elastic band of his simple, olive green boxers that Hiccup attempted to take control. It was easier then thought, to push at Jack's shoulders, surprising the slightly taller, lean college student from their position on the wall to the couch instead, settling himself on his knees between the others thighs. Jack raised an eyebrow, threading fingers into auburn hair. "You know . . . I'm a lot like pizza myself. if I don't come in thirty minutes, the next one is free."

"Do not make me regret this." Jack snickered, leaning back a bit as fidgeting fingers pulled at the simple, cotton pants with the aid of Jack lifting his hips, removing them along with the snowflake design boxers. Hiccup had snorted, commenting on the maturity and adult style as Jack kicked Hiccup slightly with a bare foot. Green eyes averted, refusing to quite yet look at at the white haired male, more so without pants and boxers. It was cute really, more of a signal of how little Hiccup had done such a thing. "Considering how well you kiss, I'm surprised how shy you are about my dick. I know, it's amazing, it's glorious, it's-"

"I've never done this before." Jack was silent for a moment. "Never done a blowjob or . . . with a guy from your class you were delivering pizza to? Because I've never even kissed the person delivering my pizza before, you're the first."

Hiccup chuckled slightly before shaking his head, finally getting enough encourage to look towards the white haired males face then down to the cock that stared back at him it seemed. "Both. I'm . . . At least I thought I was . . . asexual. You're kinda the first to you know, make me want you." Jack frowned slightly at this, even as his ego boosted. "This isn't some fairy tale story though where the handsome guy makes the asexual princess or whatever fall for them and changes their sexuality, I mean . . . isn't it kinda weird?" Hiccup narrowed his eyes, hand slipping to one of the other mans hips and gripping tightly as he leaned in to press small but hot kisses along the others inner thigh. "You think I don't know that? It is weird, it's really weird and honestly, it's bugging me but I can't control that I find you attractive, that the idea of sex with you doesn't make me uncomfortable and disinterested as it would with anyone else okay? So either keep musing it over and fry what little brain you got left, or help me out here and give me a reason to stay."

There wasn't anything Jack could say, even though part of him wanted to continue arguing over the oddness of the sudden change in sexuality, the hand that slipped around his erection though cut off all thoughts for the time being, made worse by the fingers the squeezed gently, stroking slowly up and down. A glance at Hiccup was all Jack needed to slip back into the moment, watching how focused the auburn hair college student was and the tip of that very pink tongue lick his kiss swollen lips. Not a word could be spoken, not a in any language once those lips pressed against the tip, experimentally slipping the head past into Hiccup's mouth where his tongue lapped. "J-Jesus sweet fucking Thor oh mighty . . ."

Deciding that the taste wasn't the best thing in the world but not the worse and was something he could handle, Hiccup took more of Jack into his mouth, eyes closing, eyebrows furrowing as he tucked his lip over his teeth, the worry in the bad of his mind that his teeth could do more then scrape just enough to cause pleasure and would accidentally cause pain or worse, accidentally bite at Jack's penis. The thought of that caused even Hiccup to shudder in phantom pain and horror. No, push the thoughts from your mind, Hiccup! Focus on the way Jack's breathing hitched, how his voice went from being a high pitch down to a low alto with each grunt, groan and gasp as Hiccup bobbed his head slowly. Really, the worse part of it was the ache it put in his jaw, the taste wasn't bad and in all honesty, the heavy weight on his tongue was something Hiccup very much enjoyed.

Jack was more then simply enjoying the feeling of the mouth wrapped around him, the slow rise of pleasure that curled along his belly, that was making it hard to breath with how each suck from that inexperienced yet sinfully skilled mouth and lap from that tongue was pushing Jack further and further. Jack couldn't do much more then thread his fingers into the auburn strands of hair, murmuring curses under his breath as he got closer and closer. His voice higher in pitch, unable to form actual words as he got closer. The difference of pornos and actual sexual activities was the talking, the forming of actual sentences when the sex or mouth sucking you off was damn good was impossible, not begging for more or saying how close, not when ones mind was wrapped in how that tongue dipped into the slit, swirling, causing Jack to buck his hips.

If the rising moans weren't a sign of how close Jack was, the increase in pre-cum along his tongue certainly was as Hiccup pulled himself back, watching with curiosity the string of saliva that connected his mouth to the tip. That was an interesting thing, something Hiccup made a note to research a bit of the next day before classes. After he got the feeling back in his jaw, not use to having to keep it open so wide and or such a long period of time. Yet Hiccup was torn from these thoughts as Jack gave a loud whine, the chill air of the studio apartment hitting him, causing the slightly taller male to scrunch his nose. "D-Damnit, you tease! First you were late with the pizza and now you are being a cockblock AFTER sucking my cock and not letting me even c-"

"I thought you might prefer we get to the sex before you take how ever long you need before getting it back up."

"Wha-"

"Refractory period, Jack. Most guys have them. That time between orgasm and when you can get hard again and have sex."

" . . . what makes you think I have one?"

"Rather be sure I get my own climax then hope you don't have one then proven wrong as you fall asleep and I'm still waiting."

Jack gave Hiccup points for that, nodding his head as he reached out to curl his fingers along the others waist, tugging the still half clothed man into his lap, turning them so Jack could lay back on the couch. Hiccup snorted, rolling his eyes. "Making me do all the work?" Jack grinned. "You were the one late."

"Yeah well, you won't be able to contain all this raw, viking heritage and handle how well I will do."

"Shut up and ride me, pizza boy."

Hiccup snickered, amusement showing on his face as he straddled the man on the couch, a grin on his lips as he lifted his hips enough to push down his boxers, flinging them off with his foot to somewhere in the open space of the apartment. Hiccup paused enough to think about the socks on his feet before shaking his head and deciding it didn't matter, at least at the moment as he shifted to grind down along Jack, shivering at the feeling of his cock between his thighs. It was odd yet . . . not horrible. Hell, if Hiccup were honest, he damn liked it. "We need lube." Hiccup snapped from his thoughts, looking upwards at the other male. "What?"

"Lube. We need it or it'll more then hurt for us both." Hiccup scrunched his nose at that. "Any suggestions? And don't you dare suggest pizza sauce, I am not having that crap up my ass."The grin on Jacks lips fell before huffing, grumbling as he gestured to a side table. "Should be lube in there." Disappointment ran across his face, looking at the pizza longingly. Snorting, Hiccup moved with ease from his position on Jack's lap to the side table, ruffling through it before taking an unused, seal protected container of lube and returning to the other. He was curious about the lube but didn't comment, content with the fact it was unused and this would make it better for them both. Taking a breath, Hiccup uncapped the lube and removed the seal, taking a good amount of the clear, chilled gel and smearing it along his fingers. While he had never done such things before, he was a college student, he wasn't stupid with how sex worked, even between two men as he leaned forward, hand reaching behind to press the first of the digits into himself slowly. Biting lightly at his lower lip, Hiccup grunted at the feeling. It was weird, unnatural in a way yet . . . it wasn't bad, rather good even.

A second finger was pressed inside, this time earning a small hiss of discomfort and pain. It was surprising when Hiccup felt one of Jack's hands cup the side of his face, thumb running along his cheek slowly and leaning closer, brushing their lips slowly as Hiccup pressed his fingers deeper, slowly spreading them apart to stretch himself. A small gasp escaped, giving Jack the change to slip his tongue into the others mouth slowly, able to taste himself on Hiccup's tongue still. A few moments passed before Hiccup added a third finger to himself, wincing with a small whine. Jack slipped his lips from Hiccups, moving towards his ear slowly and murmuring gently, encouraging and commenting how well Hiccup was doing. It was encouraging, it was sweet and it was just what he needed and wanted as he slowly took his fingers out. "I'm ready."

At those words, Jack nodded, hands shifting to take hold of Hiccup's and tug him into place, Hiccup aiding by lifting his hips and positioning himself over the tip of Jack's cock. Jack grinned softly, chuckling as the words escaped his lips as Hiccup lowered himself, slowly taking each inch into his body. "Looks like I'm- ahh, stuffing your crust."

"S-Shut up with the lines, frosty."

Jack laughed breathlessly as Hiccup settled fully in Jack's lap, scrunching his nose and furrowing his eyebrows at the feeling of being filled meshed with the stinging pain of stretching even further then before. It was weird, it was awkward it was damn good. Hiccup took deep breaths, getting himself use to the stretch and the girth inside of him, feeling the hand still on his cheek rubbing gently along with the other hand on his hip, small circles soothing and comfortable. Green eyes slipped close before he took a deep breath and slowly used his knees on either side of the others thighs to push himself up, lowering himself down with a small groan. Jack bucked his hips slightly, unable to help the moan of pleasure, the groan as he held the other closer.

It was a slow process, but Hiccup didn't mind at all at the slow rocking, each push down pushed Jack further inside, filling Hiccup in ways he never knew was possible with another person, another human, more so in a sexual way. Jack wasn't even sure when the slow pace changed, but it simply took a few bucks of their hips and Hiccup to give a loud moan as the head of Jack's cock brushed against his prostate before the pace was hurried, turned into a frenzy to the end, to grasp the last strands of sanity between them and hold on for dear life.

Jack was first to finish, arching his back a bit as he reached climax, his hand moving instantly to wrap long fingers around the others arousal and squeeze, stroking quickly, in time with the last thrusts to prolong his own orgasm. Hiccup's eyes widened, breathing hitched and let out a near scream like sound before his own end was hit. "A-Aahh!" Jack grinned, panting as he watched the flicker of pleasure on the mans face as most of the other mans released ended up on his hand, a small amount on Hiccups lower belly and abdomen. Jack could count the seconds until Hiccup slumped forward, pressing his face into the crook of Jack's neck and groaning low, sated to no end. "Remind me to take all deliveries from you." Hiccup murmured to himself before slowly pushing himself up.

Glancing at the other. Hiccup slowly leaned forward, pressing their lips together slowly, carefully, blue eyes of Jack's closing and returning the kiss, cupping the back of the others neck as he returned the post climax gesture, feeling the murmured worded more then hearing them. "I should be going soon . . . work and clocking out you know . . ." Jack broke the kiss, a small, disappointed smile on his lips as he nodded his head. "Yeah uh, I'll get the owed money and help clean and uh . . . yeah."

Hiccup simply nodded his head, smiling gently. Neither wanted Hiccup to go.

–

It had been two weeks and Jack and Hiccup had only managed to share glanced at each other during classes, unable to think of a reason to actually talk to the other, to do more then catch the others eye and grin at the other. Both were trying to figure a reason beyond 'Hey! I know we fucked but want to hang out or maybe make out?' it was awkward enough as it was. So when Jack heard the knock at his apartment door late in the evening, jack frowned and made his way to the door, opening it. Nothing. "Hello? He- what?" Jack's foot hit something as he moved to look into the hallway, a pizza box on the ground. Never one to deny free food, Jack didn't hesitate to pick it up and open the box. It wasn't the fact the pizza was his favorite, it wasn't the fact it obviously had extra sauce he loved. It was the message written in sharpie on the inside of the lid. 'Want to go out with me? Or would that be to cheesy?'

Hiccup smiled lightly as he moved from the adjoining hallway and rubbed at his arm through his olive jacket. Jack's blue eyes widened before he grinned, moving to put the pizza on a small end table by the door and lean on the frame. "I thought you weren't gay?" Hiccup chuckled, taking another step. "Let's just say . . . I'm more Jack-sexual then I am homosexual." The auburn haired male commented, moving close enough to press his hand to the side of Jack's face, leaning in slowly to brush their lips.

"I got only one thing to say to that, Hic."

"Hmm?"

"Slice me six ways and call me a meat lover."

Jack, shut the hell up and kiss me."


End file.
